Flamingos
Flamingos are birds that appear in The Lion Guard ''universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In The Real World Greater flamingos have orange, red or pink feathers and curved pink or white bills. The tips of their beaks and their flight feathers are black. They have long legs and necks. A poor diet will make the bird loose its color, and thus the opportunity to breed. In ''The Lion Guard All flamingos shown in the Lion Guard ''universe so far have pink feathers and thin black eyebrows. Information Flamingos get their coloring from their diet of crustaceans and plankton. Female flamingos usually lay one egg, which is white in color. When the egg hatches, the chick will lack the bright plumage and curved beak of the adults. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar A flock of flamingos are shown waiting in a pond during the song Zuka Zama. They sing as Bunga rises out of the water on a hippo's back. Fuli's New Family Fuli walks through a flock of flamingos during the song My Own Way. She then turns around and runs back through to flock, causing them to take off. Follow That Hippo! During the song Hero Inside, Beshte and Mtoto run through a flock of flamingos. Three fly away at once, and the other four follow shortly after. The Imaginary Okapi In the song "Life in the Pride Lands", a few flamingos take wing as Beshte and Ajabu approach. As the Lion Guard attempts to catch Makucha, they run through a flock of flamingos, which immediately fly upwards. The Guard ends up covered in flamingo feathers. Never Roar Again Some flamingos are present at The Flood Plains until Makuu's Float drives all the animals away. The Trail to Udugu When Simba, Nala, Kion and Kiara gaze out from the top of Pride Rock, some flamingoes are seen flying across the Pride Lands. Ono's Idol Some flamingos await Hadithi's presence. Later, a couple meet him at his Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes When making the Hippo Lanes, some flamingos join in and sing along with him. The Ukumbusho Tradition When some of Ma Tembo's Herd are pursued by bees, they stampede through a flock of flamingos. The Wisdom of Kongwe Makini mentions flamingos when she is talking about her favorite animals. Cave of Secrets The Harmattan Flamingos appear during the song ''The Tree of Life. The Race to Tuliza While heading towards the Tree of Life the group stops at Flamingo Beach to get some rest. However flamingos come in have a Flamingo Dance Party. This makes Kion mad until Fuli and Azaad brings him some Tuliza. Notable Flamingos in The Lion Guard *Flamingo Girl 1 *Flamingo Girl 2 *Flamingo Girls' Flamboyance Trivia *Flamingos are featured in two [[It’s UnBungalievable!|''It’s UnBungalievable!]] shorts, [[Who's Sillier?|''Who's Sillier?]] and ''Who's the Better Flyer?''. *Flamingo silhouette were used by Egyptians to symbolize red. *Chicks can die from exhaustion or dehydration if their legs become encrusted with salt around their nest. Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Flamingos Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life